the o b v i o u s choices
by 25-faeranHeight
Summary: The trinity will last forever.' summary sucks, so just read it to find out. Pairings: RikuxKairixSora, HaynerxOlettexRoxas. Hinted SoraxNaminexRoxas.


**the o b v i o u s choices**

-

Everything happened in threes.

As the old saying goes: 'two is company, three is a crowd,' that rule was a complete lie. Everything and anything came in threes, trinity, and so did best friends.

_sorakairiku_

Not only did best friends come in threes; so did romances. There was always that little obstacle that obscured harmony between the two; there was the third. They called it the 'love triangle,' another trinity in itself. Suddenly _sorakairiku_ wasn't just a trinity in friendship; it was a whole new trinity in romance. The two of three best friends began to compete with each other to get the third's attention. But there were two competitions that were unravelling; one a competition of love, and the other a competition of unity. The two, the boys Sora and Riku, were competing for the love of the third, Kairi. And at the same time, the second and the third were competing for the attention of the first.

However, as the rule of the third goes, it will always be the third that would unite in romantic bliss with the first, and the second will look on and still fight for his beloved and vow to keep his dignity in the process. Sora, the first, would always treasure the second and the third in his heart and battle for their safety no matter what. He had gone to all lengths just to find Kairi, the third, again and on his second journey he vowed that he wouldn't stop until he found Riku, the second. Everyone knew that in the end, Sora would end up with Kairi because they shared a separate bond that Riku couldn't develop with either of them. This all changed when Sora had noticed another.

He found Kairi, and he left her at her home world so he could continue his ever-lasting search for Riku. He and his other two friends, as they formed yet another trinity, ventured far and wide until they reached the crossroads which lead them to Castle Oblivion. Gradually, they all lost many, nearly all, of their memories and searched frantically and curiously to seek them again. On Sora's quest, though, some memories were formed to replace his old ones. Suddenly he remembered someone new, someone who wasn't Kairi, someone with light blonde hair and similar eyes. _What was her name? 'N' something. Nam… Nami… Namin…_ Castle Oblivion was a strange building with strange surroundings, and that was when Sora sighted upon a flawlessly white door.

Curious, he pushed open the door and glimpsed at the strange lack of colour dominating the room. His eyes then landed on a pale and frail looking girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. _It's you! I'm so glad I found you, Nami–!_ Static envelops his sight and he can't really remember her much anymore. All he can see is her light coloured hair and expressionless eyes but he can't quite remember her name. She seems to look straight through him, and she looks down at the sketchbook in her grasp. She finishes off the minor details and then looks up again in expectancy. Almost as if on cue, he looks down and some sort of mystical glass pod emerges from the ground below and contains him in its clutches, imprisoning him and separating him from the rest of the world.

He touches the glassy surface in disbelief and stares bewilderedly at the emotionless girl in front of him. She stares back at him with her empty eyes, constantly scribbling in her sketchbook without even looking at the picture forming on the paper. _What is this thing? What's going on? Nami–-_and soon she fades away from his sight as the static continues to overlap his vision and he feels himself falling into unconsciousness. The darkness envelops him and he can see no longer, he can see her no longer.

_But she's still there. And she always will be._

Elsewhere, another trinity lies. Somewhere in Twilight Town; the trinity is hidden within the heart but ever-growing. The group in itself, however, is not a trinity, but a group of four. Three boys, one girl; but only three of the four are in the trinity. Two best friends and a girl, their ever-loyal friend: Roxas, Hayner and Olette. Pence is not in their trinity because he is not in their 'love triangle' as he shows no interest in Olette or at least the same interest that the first two share in her. Olette, unknowing of the competition between the two boys, wishes only for their friendship to last forever.

_roxasolettehayner_

Roxas has been seeing things lately. He's been seeing things in his dreams. They seem to be memories, but they aren't his own. They're the memories of a boy named Sora, the Keyblade master, the hero, the martyr. He sees this boy's memories like he's watching a movie, but unlike the usual movies that he and the others would be interested in watching. Roxas feels guilty for viewing this boy's memories, like he's violating the boy's personal space because he sees his emotions and his dreams. But the memories are static-induced and vague, and overlapped by constant glitches that he can't really decipher what's going on or what the brunet's true thoughts really were.

He knows one thing: the boy is besotted with a girl named Kai—he can't recall the rest of the name as the memory ended and was replaced by another one before Sora could finish addressing the teenage redhead. And in-between memories, _Kai—_'s image flutters into view, her face being overlapped by the static so that only her colourful hair and blue eyes are visible within the static. Roxas is slightly disturbed by the brunet's memories, because even as he watches them, he feels like it's the boy just recalling them and his heart is constantly beating and beating with each memory that flashes through his mind.

Everything was changing in Twilight Town. First it was the Identity Thief and now strange people are saying strange things and Roxas was getting a headache. Sora, Sora, _Sora_: it seemed like everyone was obsessed with the brunet that Roxas kept dreaming about and god how he felt the urge to strangle the next person who spoke that damn brunet's name. his friends are debating the subject of their school report and he suggests, 'Why don't we write it about what's happening to me,' and the other three say no and decide they would write it about the 'seven wonders' of Twilight Town.

The seven wonders… they turned out to be a bust. Hayner was irritated as ever and scowled after Roxas wanted to see 'wonder number seven.' Wonder number seven, as Pence had described, was in the haunted mansion. Apparently, if you looked close enough, you could see a girl in the window, even though the mansion had been deserted for years. So Roxas decided that's what they would do; they were going to check out 'wonder number seven: girl in the window.' They looked out for the mystery girl and found nothing, until that one split moment that Roxas took sight of her.

Then everything went completely white.

He couldn't quite recall what exactly they had talked about. But it had a lot to do with Sora. The girl in the window was real, and she inhabited one of the rooms of the mansion; a completely white room. She was pale-skinned and frail looking and somehow Roxas had recognised her. Her eyes and face were very familiar. They looked just like Kai—'s. Why did she look so much like Kai—? She was quiet and spoke to him of her unholy power, and he had given her a sympathetic ear and asked her questions about himself. She had given him a very blunt answer, 'You were never meant to exist, Roxas.' He was obviously offended by her statement, and she apologised, and then it all went white again.

Pence's voice was calling out to him, 'Roxas! Roxas!' and had finally shaken him out of his trance like state. After shaking his confusion away, he affirmed that the seventh rumour was a 'load of bogus' just like what Hayner said and the two headed back home. Secretly, though, his thoughts lingered back to the girl he talked to, the lonely girl with the light blonde hair and the ice-blue eyes that reminded him so much of the girl named Kai—. She was so close yet so far away, and she was so different from all the other girls he knew, so different from Olette or Kai—. She was a complete mystery.

He cursed himself silently because he forgot to ask her what her name was.

_Forever she'll remain second best. But she's always there when you need her the most._


End file.
